1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of methods and apparatus used to prevent the presence of paramagnetic or ferromagnetic objects near a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system.
2. Background Art
Paramagnetic and ferromagnetic objects are highly unsafe near MRI systems, because the strong magnetic gradients caused by MRI magnets exert a strong force on such objects, potentially turning them into dangerous missiles. Several accidents, some fatal, are known to have occurred as the result of someone inadvertently carrying such an object into the MRI room. Current MRI safety practices rely on signage and training to prevent people from taking such objects into the MRI chamber. There is currently no known technical means in use to prevent the accidental transportation of such objects into the MRI chamber, or even to warn of such an occurrence.
Use of conventional metal detectors, whether portals or wands, would not be efficient for this purpose, because they do not distinguish between magnetic and non-magnetic objects, and only magnetic objects are dangerous. Conventional systems generate an audio-band oscillating or pulsed magnetic field with which they illuminate the subject. The time-varying field induces electrical eddy currents in metallic objects. It is these eddy currents which are detected by the system, to reveal the presence of the metallic objects. There is no discrimination between ferromagnetic objects, which are dangerous near an MRI system, and non-magnetic objects, which are not. As a result, conventional systems would generate far too many false alarms to be usable in this application. The invention described herein solves the problem by detecting only paramagnetic and ferromagnetic objects, which are exactly those that must be excluded from the MRI room.